


Fuck The Pain Away

by louisovermyknee



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autumn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Boys Kissing, Businessmen, Champagne, Creampie, Demon, Demon Louis, Demon Louis Tomlinson, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Falling In Love, Fancy, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Incubus Louis Tomlinson, Kissing, London, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Suits, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Top/Bottom Versatile Harry Styles, Top/Bottom Versatile Louis Tomlinson, incubus, sex on balcony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: It's the company's 50th anniversary party in one of London's most extravagant mansions. Louis finds himself alone at the bar and is greeted by one of the higher-ups who is willing to offer him more than just a bottle of champagne, even if it might cost him everything he's got.





	1. Part 1

_The people are talking, _

Louis’ inner devil whispered to him.

_They don’t know you, Louis. They don’t care. Have a drink._

All around Louis, as he sat at the bar located in the ballroom of one of London’s most extravagant mansions, he turned his back to the business world surrounding him to order something to drink. It was the company party of the decade—50 years in business, to be exact, and this was supposed to be a celebration. To Louis, it felt more like a nonchalant gathering of gowns, suits, ties, and uncomfortable footwear. He knew the ladies had it worse than him, but he had to get off his feet for a while.

“What do you fancy tonight, sir?” The bartender greeted him, slapping a dishrag over his shoulder.

“May I have a glass of champagne, please.”

“Coming right up,” The bartender prepared his drink, which sizzled in a slim glass.

Louis thanked and tipped the man behind the counter, barely noticing the man from a distance that had been staring at him all night. This man, who carried such a formal title compared to Louis, was pleased to see him at the party. Louis was not familiar with the higher-ups of the company, so it wouldn’t come to much surprised that he had to introduce himself to one of his unbeknownst employees.

“Champagne,” The taller man noted while Louis sipped; “A man of fine taste.”

Louis was caught off guard at this interaction and could not think of anything better than to reply, “I suppose I am.”

“Oh. Pardon me, I must introduce myself. My name is Harry Styles. Chairman of the London division.”

“Oh. Hello,” Louis’ casual demeaner suddenly shifted as he shook his hand; “I’m Louis Tomlinson. I’m also in London.”

There was an awkward pause and shaking of the head before Louis continued, “I mean I work in the offices. Sorry, sir. I’m new.”

“That would explain why I’ve never seen you before. I like to get acquainted with everyone. I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“Not at all, sir.” Louis took another sip of his champagne, hoping to alleviate the stress of having to continue the conversation. Luckily for Louis, he didn’t have to.

“Would you like to step away from the party for a little while?” Mr. Styles offered, directing his hand to a doorway that lead to a broad corridor; “You look like you could use a quiet moment or two.”

At this, Louis felt as if he was finally being seen. Not just recognized. _Seen_. He had been slightly uncomfortable all night, what with his sore feet, the music, and the overbearing crowd of important people that he did not even know. In the moment, Louis felt that the polite and right thing to do was to take the man up on his offer. Mr. Styles led him past the crowds and into the hallway where the music and the mindless idle prattle muffled as they distanced themselves from the party. Louis, champagne still in hand, began to realize where he managed to find himself at this very moment.

This mansion was humungous—the finest in all of England, it seemed. Fine embellishments were carved and danced about the trim of the corridor. The paintings of wide-open spaces occupied the emptiness of the walls. The furnishings complimented the occasional coat of arms and the empty knights in armor stood proudly alongside each other. Even then, the scenery made Louis contemplate just what the owner of this place must have done to earn all of this. Louis couldn’t help but comment on the surroundings.

“So expensive,” he mumbled to himself.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, no, just, these paintings are gorgeous.”

“Aren’t they?” The gentlemen took a moment to observe the piece of artwork; “It’s expensive stuff for sure. Well, I assume the person who runs this shindig doesn’t care about money, I imagine. Just what it can buy.”

“I’d imagine so,” Louis added; “If you don’t mind me saying, sir. It feels like having a party in a place like this is designed to make people will feel important.”

“They have powerful friends,” Mr. Styles noted; “Beautiful friends. It doesn’t hurt their ego to cater to them every once in a while.”

Mr. Styles opened up a door to reveal a balcony of stone and concrete. Outside, the crisp autumn air greeted the men coolly. The horizon before them revealed the red and orange leaves which seemed to kiss the forming sunset above. Louis quietly gasped with amazement.

“The sunset always looks ravishing from here,” Mr. Styles noted; “It’ll be dark soon.”

“The party might end soon,” Louis exclaimed, taking a quick look at his wristwatch; “Do you think they’ll send us home?”

Mr. Styles wondered for a moment, leaning his arms across the balcony’s concrete railing. Then, he replied, “I could stay a little longer, if you don’t want to be alone.”

“I don’t.”

Louis’ subconscious stabbed at him. _I don’t? What were you thinking? You sound desperate. _Louis shoved those thoughts down quickly and downed the rest of his champagne and placed the glass aside. It was true. He didn’t want to be alone at the party. Still, he tried to not arise feelings of embarrassment. Luckily, the other man bounced back.

“You know, I could grab us a bottle of champagne, if you’d like. They’re not serving out here.”

“I don’t want you to g-” Louis stumbled on his words again; “I mean, you don’t have to. Thank you, though.”

Louis turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He failed, yet Mr. Styles took a step closer beside him.

“I don’t want to leave the impression that I want to get you drunk. That’s your decision, and even if you did, I would make sure you got home safe.”

Louis felt a shift in the atmosphere. It was very small, but it was very present. He laughed in spite of Mr. Styles’ affirmation.

“There are cops at this party. I bet they wouldn’t let us go home if we were wobbling out of the door.”

“I’d certainly hope not,” Mr. Styles retorted; “I saw them come in. I got here early.”

Louis was too transfixed on the view below to notice Mr. Styles’ hand reaching for his chin.

“And it was worth sticking around. I’m grateful I found you.”

Louis’ head turned, following the direction of the man’s curled-up finger. His insides trembled—not frightenedly, but excitedly—as if it were something more. Something warm. Welcoming.

“You’re so pretty,” Mr. Styles declared; “Handsome.”

Louis did not reply. Instead, he quietly observed the outline of the man’s face. His cheeks appeared soft and light. His eyebrows sculpted perfectly. And his hair. Greasy, but shaped to resemble that of a proud businessman. A gentle persona who Louis felt safe with for once.

“May I kiss you?”

Louis breathed. It only took him a second or two to collect himself.

“Yes.”

In a gentle, swift motion, Mr. Styles’ fingers guided Louis’ chin forward. Both of their eyes shut right before their lips touched. Louis felt fireworks. Mr. Styles felt peace. He let Louis release himself from the kiss. Both of them smiled. Glee filled their hearts.

Louis noted quietly, “Your lips are soft.”

“Yours are too,” Mr. Styles noted; “The champagne is sweet. May I kiss again?”

Louis acted first this time, even standing on his tippy toes to meet the man’s gentle pink lips. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, and Mr. Styles followed through.

“What a good boy you are,” he said as his hands found their way up to caress the side of Louis’ face; “This is the perfect night for us. May I?”

Mr. Styles hinted at the area below Louis’ jawline. Louis nodded, and the man went to work. Louis was greeted with pecks and kisses trailing all the way down his neck until the tip of his collar. Louis had a sudden realization when Mr. Styles began to incorporate his tongue.

“Hold on. Close the balcony door,” Louis said; “We can’t have anyone finding out.”

“Yes, sir.”

While Mr. Styles took a moment to close the doors to the hallway, Louis unfastened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. For once, Louis congratulated himself for not knowing how to tie a bowtie and chose a clip-on instead. He was tucking the tie into the inside pocket of his jacket when the gallant gentleman returned.

“May I take your jacket, sir?”

“Why, of course. Thank you.”

Mr. Styles folded the jacket with care and placed it on the ground of the balcony. Louis could tell that the place must have been swept before the guests arrived, but he couldn’t help but wonder why no one from the party had known about this place. Let alone why the balcony would be kept clean even if no one was to socialize there. It didn’t matter, because once he was enwrapped in the man’s arms and kissed again, all of his protruding thoughts slipped away.

“I wonder what you must be wearing underneath all these layers,” Mr. Styles’ hand glided down Louis’ side; “Anything down here?”

The secret was out. Even the darkest of slacks couldn’t hide Louis’ natural manhood.

“Are you expecting something to happen?” Mr. Styles asked, and Louis coughed a giggle.

“You’re blushing,” Mr. Styles laughed along; “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I approve.”

Mr. Styles pressed slightly onto Louis’ pelvic region, making Louis’ excitement grow.

“Do you, sweetheart?”

“I do,” Louis replied honestly.

Within a moment, Mr. Styles helped Louis unbutton and unzip his pants to set his dick free from the bonds of his clothes. Louis helped Mr. Styles all the same.

As Louis pulled the man’s pants down slightly, Mr. Styles proclaimed proudly; “I’m nice and hard for you.”

The two men stood before each other. Their lips pecked every corner of their lips, cheeks, necks, and collar bones. They found ways to explore one another, using their hands to stroke one another. Both of them were fading into a bliss. Occasionally, Mr. Styles would whisper.

“Good boy. Nice and tight.”

“I like that,” Louis sighed as Mr. Styles reached underneath to fondle his balls.

“You’re welcome,” Mr. Styles replied; “Play with my tip.”

Louis obeyed, grasping his fingers around the end of his cock and using his thumb to rub the tip. Mr. Styles’ breathing lapped louder and faster. He was incredibly thankful to have Louis to do the job.

“You work well with your hands. We need people like you at this company.”

Louis felt proud to satisfy the man in front of him, and his paranoia of getting caught slowly disappeared with every stroke Mr. Styles gave him. It nearly vanished all together with what Mr. Styles said next.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Yes,” Louis replied abruptly with a sigh; “I do.”

Mr. Styles gave a delightful grin and responded; “Bend over, darling. This is a wonderful view.”

He was right. As Louis bent over the concrete railing of the balcony, he could see that the horizon had now formed series of shadowy wisps of orange, pink, and blue. Louis thought that the stars would begin to reveal themselves within the hour as his pants were lowered ceremoniously. He heard Mr. Styles’ spit in his hand to rub it on his cock as an impromptu lubricant. Louis prepared himself. He relaxed, but jolted slightly when he felt the tip of Mr. Styles’ cock at the entrance of his anus. A few gentle slaps later, and Louis already became eager for his cunt to be stretched.

“You’re ready?” Mr. Styles asked.

“Yes,” Louis confirmed and waiting with anticipation.

Within a moment, Louis could feel Mr. Styles enter him. Louis breathed while the man’s hand guided his dick deeper into him, and Mr. Styles gave a small groan.

“Good boy,” he muttered; “Just take it easy.”

Louis reached one of his hands back, “Slow. Slow.”

Mr. Styles reacted immediately, taking a moment to pause before attempting to slide deeper inside.

“Let’s not rush,” Mr. Styles said; “I want to make this last. Such a fine ass.”

Mr. Styles could sense what Louis must have been thinking next. Louis winced and immediately fixed his eyes up. Bending over the side of the balcony can do more than just trigger a frightened response.

“Don’t worry,” Mr. Styles confirmed; “I won’t let you fall. I’ve got you.”

Louis felt secure as Mr. Styles clasped his hands around Louis’ hips. Mr. Styles began to thrust. He was slow at first, then continued onto a rhythmic pattern. Louis’ body swayed forward and back, keeping up with the movement of the other man’s hips. He found that standing on his tip toes helped with the angling of the insertion and their difference in height. By now, he had gotten used to the size of the dick, and he was craving more.

“Little faster now?” Mr. Styles asked.

“Yeah, please.”

“So polite.” Mr. Styles smiled and began to ride faster.

Louis gasped and let out a little moan, signifying the pleasure arising from within him. Mr. Styles took joy in this endeavor as well, even deciding to take his speech a step further.

“You love to get pounded out, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck the fear of heights.”

Upon this statement, Mr. Styles slammed his cock into Louis, making him let out a sort of squeal. Once his balls were pressed up against Louis’ prostate, Mr. Styles knew that this man could take him like a champion. From what it looked and sounded like, Louis seemed to be enjoying the ride. This was further proved by the way Louis arched his back upon another hard thrust. Mr. Styles’ hand flew down and slapped one of Louis’ butt cheeks, making him wince and exert an aroused sigh.

“Oh, I heard that,” Mr. Styles proclaimed; “You like getting spanked, little one?”

Another thrust, slap, and excited gasp confirmed the notion.

“Oh yes,” Mr. Styles rode faster; _SPANK _“You want to get used. _SPANK _Fucked with a big throbbing cock pumping inside you. _SPANK _Isn’t that right? _SPANK SPANK _You’d love to be my little fuck doll. _SPANK _My little plaything. _SPANK _A toy. _SPANK _That’s right.”

_SPANK SPANK SPANK_

“Yes, sir!”

“I can provide for you, in cock, and champagne. All your expensive tastes.”

“Sir-Faster-Please.”

“Asking for permission, like a good boy.” _SPANK_ “That, I can do.”

With every stroke he felt inside of him, Louis forgot about the world. While his breath quickened and his ass reddened with every slap, he felt nurtured and safe. As this generous man bent forward so that his chest met with Louis’ back, and his arms wrapped around his torso, he knew that he was going to be ready for release soon. Mr. Styles soon made it clear to him, too.

“I want to mark you. I want to fill you up. Can I come inside you?”

Louis, for a second, thought about the mess that would ensue, but decided in a flash that he wouldn’t care.

He replied breathily, “Yes.”

“I am a gentleman, now;” Mr. Styles whispered into Louis’ ear, nearly nibbling on it; “I won’t leave you hanging. Come with me. Clamp down. Come with me.”

“Mr. Styles.”

“Call me Harry.”

“Oh-I’m trying.”

“It’s okay. Clench those cheeks down. Clench those cheeks down.”

Louis must have done something right, because they were now closer than ever. His asshole ached to be filled. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait much longer.

“Come with me. Now. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Uggh!”

“Aah!”

Right then, Harry’s warm and massive load blew deep into Louis’ cunt. If Louis had a womb, he knew it would have been broken into for sure. At the same time, Louis’ cum had projected out in front of him, hitting the wall of the balcony below him. Harry wasn’t done yet. He continued to pump his cum into Louis’ ass. Louis rolled his hips slowly a few times to release some tension in his lower back. Harry soon pulled out. The creampie dripped out of Louis, and he felt complete.

“Good boy. So well behaved,” Harry growled out a final sigh before stepping back to look at the damage he had done.

Resting the palm of his hand at the small of Louis’ back, he sighed; “Oh, I’ve made a mess. But you’re provided for.”

Harry lowered himself down. Kneeling behind Louis, he began to kiss the ass he had just marked as his own. Kisses quickly turned into licking as Harry turned himself into a tool to clean Louis’ cunt. The salty taste of his own cum made Harry’s eyes roll.

“Oh,” Harry let out a short breath and finished up.

Harry helped fasten up Louis’ pants for him, which flattered Louis greatly. He truly felt like he was being cared for.

“My dick is still pulsing. You were so great.”

Louis looked down. He saw the thin cream that dressed Harry’s cock. He would have simply thanked the man for performing his duties onto him, but he formed a much better method to showcase his gratitude.

“I can help you,” Louis smiled, and got down on his knees.

With Harry’s glazed cock placed directly in front of him, Louis let his hands caress the man’s balls once again. With a little help from Harry’s prolonged boner, Louis was able to glide his dick right into his mouth. His tongue could taste the saltiness of Harry as well as the stench of his rectum, but he didn’t care. It was worth hearing another moan from the man above him.

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry sighed.

Resting for only a moment, he replied; “Call me Louis.”

He continued. The cock glided in and out of Louis’ mouth and Louis became his own version of a cleaning machine. At one point, Louis even dared to attempt at a deep throating thrust. Unfortunately, he coughed at the prospect. He gargled and retreated back. Harry immediately noticed the change, and encouraged him.

“Oh, Louis, little boy, you’re okay. Don’t stress yourself.”

Louis looked up, practically ashamed of himself.

Harry assured him, “You clean up nicely. Very good boy.”

Louis’ smile returned, but then receded back to a near-frown.

“Everyone’s probably wondering where we’ve gone,” he said. The worry returned.

“Don’t worry,” Harry proclaimed; “This is our night.”

At this, the world was quiet. The color in the sky had faded into the final fragments of a blue day. The dark sky had spread above them, and the sun had fallen away to be met again the next morning. Louis wondered for a moment just how much time had passed. He couldn’t help but wonder if the party was still going on down the hall. Harry bent forward slightly, as if in a bow, and whispered.

“We’ve gone home.”

Louis looked to Harry for answers. He became silent. He tried to process what was just whispered to him. _We’ve gone home? How? _Then, something clicked. He wanted to ask how he knew where the balcony was. How did he arrive to the party so early that he saw the cops arrive? How did he know about the sunset? Nothing could prepare Louis for what the gentleman before him said next.

“You need not worry your pretty little head, kitten. This mansion is mine.”

Louis’ heart bubbled as he looked up to Harry with smiling eyes. It was as if his secret regal fantasy had all come true within a single sentence. Harry offered his hands to Louis, and he was obliged to stand up and embrace the man. Louis had no idea what to say, other than to thank this kind gentleman for giving him the time of his life in the solitude of a balcony. Only, he couldn’t. He was stopped by the sound of a door creaking open.

Yards away, a new man stepped out onto the balcony. This one, Louis recognized, was the president of the company. Louis froze at the sight of him, and the president did the same. Suddenly, Harry swirled around to slip his dick back into his pants. Louis’ insides also began to crumble. The after-sex glow couldn’t surpass the fact that the president just walked in on an extremely intimate moment. He wiped the remaining fragments off his face. After Harry fastened his pants, he turned around and performed the best impression of a host he could muster.

“Sir! It’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Mr. Styles, I trusted in you to provide a safe and professional setting for the company’s anniversary party. It seems that I have misjudged your ability to host without galivanting off like a self-imposed gentleman caller.”

Nothing could save their lives from disintegrating as the man spoke.

“Walls _and windows_ have ears. What is your name, son?”

The president confronted Louis. There was nothing Harry could do to stop his career from spiraling, but he could attempt to save another.

“My name is Louis Tomlinson.”

“Please, sir. He is not to blame. He is my guest.”

“I gave my full consent,” Louis admitted, but it didn’t matter.

The president spat, “Do you realize what you have done, Mr. Styles?”

Harry took a breath before replying, “I understand the seriousness of this situation, sir.”

“The code of conduct strictly forbids these sort of relationships and activities. You have received training regarding sexual harassment and assault, have you not?”

“I have, sir.” Harry stood, as if at attention.

Every word pierced his stomach. The president continued to berate.

“Then you should have been aware that this behavior is unacceptable.”

“I understand, sir. Spur of the moment. I apologize.”

“Mr. Styles, as president, I am obliged to relieve you of your position. You may collect your belongings Monday morning, bright and early. I will do you the honor of putting an end to this party for you. Do you have any questions at this moment?”

Louis saw Harry’s brave face.

Harry spoke slowly now, “No, sir.”

The president nodded, “Your severance check will be prompted to you Monday as well. Good evening, Mr. Styles.”

Louis thought that that would be the end of that, but the man had one more thing to discuss.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” he said, “would you like a refresher on your responsibilities for maintaining the structure of this company through professional relationships? Or perhaps, how to file for sexual harassment or assault in the workplace?”

“No, sir,” Louis replied carefully; “I am aware.”

“Very well. Good evening, gentlemen.”

The president took his leave slowly. As the soles of his shoes clamped about the stones, another cool autumn wind flew through the air. The man gave them the liberty to shut the door behind him. Now, they were alone. The lanterns sparked on. Night had arrived, and Harry had nothing to say. Quietly, Louis retrieved his coat from the ground. Chill filled the balcony where passion used to be.

Louis tried, “Harry, I-”

“Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Then, there was nothing but hurt. Louis stepped back and watched Harry as he leaned himself against the edge of the balcony. Remorse plastered itself onto Louis’ heart as he left the man alone. Harry studied the stars as he heard the chauffeurs pulling up in the driveway below him. As the cars flocked away into the night, Harry contemplated and prayed. He believed that he could, and should, reach for the stars. At the time, those that are found in the cosmos were the only ones that could help him right at that moment. And they would help him, as he would soon discover. Hours later, when he prepared himself for bed, Mr. Styles’ prayers were answered.


	2. Part 2

The world was quiet now. The crew had finished their duties, and Harry dismissed them just past 10 PM. Harry took his time strolling about the halls of his extravagant mansion. The knights seemed to look down upon him as he passed solemnly into his bedroom to retire for the night. No matter what he tried, Harry could not escape the fears that simmered beneath his psyche.  
You’ve done it, asshole.   
You’ve ruined yourself.  
What would your father think?  
All this, because you wanted a fling.  
That’s what hurt Harry the most. He would never see Louis again, and this reminder crushed him like steam hammers had tipped over a skyscraper and fell right onto his heart. Once he reached his bedroom and footed into his bathroom, he got a long hard look at the disappointing reflection. He stripped slowly. As a cool breeze brushed over him, Harry breathed.  
Fuck, he thought, you stupid piece of shit.  
There was nothing left to do now but to brush his teeth, take a final piss, then go to bed. Still, the fact that he had been fired wrecked him further into insanity and self-loathing. Even the freshly washed cotton sheets couldn’t soothe him. Harry sighed, closed his eyes, then let the darkness of sleep envelope him.   
. . .  
“Hello, my love.”  
Harry gasped as his back sunk into the headboard of the bed.  
“A proper reaction. A frightened yelp with a hint of excitement. Sounds like my kind of meat.”  
“What?”  
“Why are you so surprised, darling?”   
The devilish monster, wish a snap of his finger, illuminated the bedroom. Within an instant, the sconces and candles brightened up the room, exposing the incubus to what would soon be his prey.   
“You act as if you did not ask for me. To think one of my toys would behave so dismissively of me.”  
“Toys?”  
“Speak only when I command it.”  
“Ye-yes sir.”  
“Good lad. You’ve summoned me. By all accounts, you should be my master, but your desires overflow. I was born to quench the thirsts that ail you. Speak, darling. Would you like me to fulfill the task you so seek?”  
Harry bit his tongue. He never imagined that the silent wish he made at dusk would ever be granted, but something was missing.  
Harry replied carefully, “Please.”  
“Very well, darling. Then, I shall take the shape of the form in which you’ve desired most.”  
By the time the creature had crossed his arms, his scalp had sprouted into a brown fringe. His eyes flooded into a misty blue. He transformed into a form which was quite familiar to Harry hours before, with the exception of his black wings and devilish horns. The incubus encompassed himself with such grace that Harry seemed to eliminate his desire to know how all together. Even more so when the spoke in the exact voice of his most recent fling.  
“There,” Louis replied, “I am your master now. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
The sheets that Harry had covered himself with were whisked away from him, exposing his naked self. The incubus waves his hand, and the hair instantly evaporated from Harry’s nether regions. Harry yelped, though he did not feel a thing.  
“Do not wince away from me,” Louis ordered, “I like my meat hairless. This is what you’ve wanted, so you will obey me.”  
Harry took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He found this to be quite difficult because of the way Louis took hold of his cock with one hand and began brushing his balls with the other. As Louis leaned over him, straddling over Harry’s knees, his eyes met his prize with such a smile that could only be described as gleefully evil. This brought Harry’s penis erect in no time.  
“There we are. Have a little taste, might I?” said Louis as he lowered his head down to lick Harry’s swollen member.  
Harry’s lips quivered as he released a quiet whimper. The incubus, now sucking him off whilst cradling his balls, was sending him up a rollercoaster which he’d hope would only end in pleasure. He was so caught up in the sensation. He was abruptly awakened when Louis flipped Harry over so his stomach met the sheets below them.  
“I know just what to do to get my little toy going. You are right here at my disposal, and I want nothing more than to place my hands around your fucking waist and …”  
Louis entered him.  
“Ugh!”  
Harry cried out as Louis seeped deeper into his backside. Almost as if by instinct, Harry bucked back slightly trying to find some comfort. This, of course, set off a message to the source of his pain. He was held there for a moment. Louis allowed Harry to get acquainted with his cock. Considerably, it was a kind gift that no incubus was known for giving.   
“You make a nice cockwarmer, but I came here to fuck.”   
Louis’ hand grasped at Harry’s hips. His fingers dug into his skin as he jolted Harry forward and back. While Harry cried out of the first harsh thrusts, Louis took joy in the procedure.  
“Oh that’s it. That’s it right there. That’s why they call them lovehandles, so I can grab you and mark you and remind you what you really are.”  
Harry had no idea how to respond. All that came out of his mouth was gasps and moans. He allowed himself to be taken, for it was just what he wanted. His insides churned as Louis leaned forward to whisper into his ear.  
“You are my little fuck doll. My fucking plaything. Mine. All mine.”  
Harry felt sharp pairs of teeth meet the top of his ear. Louis nibbled onto his prey, and Harry was shot with another wave of ecstasy. Harry’s head turned just slightly to allow his master more leisure. Another hard thrust sent Harry’s eye open to find that Louis had altered into his true form. Dark wings spread across the air. Horns had sprouted from Louis’ scalp. Below him, Harry saw a pair of claws digging into his hips, allowing for a faster and deepr thrust with each stroke. Harry bucked himself back into the incubus, and he was congratulated.   
“You’re doing such a great job. I knew you’d like it rough. Fuck dolls always like it rough.” Louis growled. “Do you not, slut? Speak.”  
“Yes!” Harry shouted in a high register, which followed with a moan. “Oh God!”  
Harry felt a sting reach his right cheek. Heat radiated from the red mark which was now blistering onto his skin.  
Louis scolded, “Little bitch. God doesn’t exist here. I should punish you for having the gall to speak its name.”  
Harry would have pleaded for mercy, but he feared it would warrant another spank.  
“Fact, no one is coming to help you, doll. Not a damn soul. You gonna apologize to me, bitch?”  
Another spank reached his other cheek.  
Harry cried, “Sorry! S-sir! Ah!”  
“Good enough,” Louis spat. “You’re getting close. I can feel it. It would be improper if I were to cum first. I’ll give you the honor, slut. So, come on. Cum for me!”  
Harry obeyed. He could feel his walls tighten as his arousal sent him off. He squeezed, and a wet substance found its way onto the sheets and deep inside of him. Thunder rumbled outside. It complimented the incubus’ climax and laughter. Harry breathed. Hours before, he felt as if he were among the heavens. Now, he was dancing with a devil—or one of his predecessors.   
Coming down from that high, he could feel tail end of the rush envelope him. He had not realized this, but the incubus had marked him more than once. Streaks of red trailed down beside his spine. He saw the scratches when his reflection sprouted up in thin air as a portal formed in the middle of the room. Behind it, the sounds of fire and riots resounded. The incubus turned and spoke his final words before ascending into the portal to return to Hell.   
“Good fuck. See you around, darling.”   
Harry was left alone. Sore, but satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! Quite a long time has passed, indeed.  
To offer you a bit of context into this, something terrible happened to me earlier this week. I’m not allowed to talk about it, but it has taken a huge dump on my self esteem and overall emotional health. I am getting better, and I decided to return to my passions to find some sort of stability. This is going to be a story that is 2 chapters long. I am not sure when Part 2 will be released, but I hope that you all enjoy it nonetheless.  
Now, let me offer you a little hint into the future.  
In the next episode, Mr. Styles gets the Christ fucked out of him. Enjoy!


End file.
